


Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone

by Sassy3



Series: Drarropoly prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drunk Draco Malfoy, First Time Flying, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy3/pseuds/Sassy3
Summary: It's Draco's first time on a plane and he's not scared at all. He's just enjoying the free drinks a bit too much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547254
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Draco has never flown on a plane. Harry insists they travel the muggle way. Choose either 1) Undercover Aurors <strike>-OR- 2) Honeymoon.</strike>
> 
> Thank you so much for beta and britpick [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel) and [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories)

“I want cock,” Draco giggled.

“What?!” Harry said with a high pitch voiced that was far from dignified.

“I want to go to the cock.” Draco laughed. 

“You mean cockpit, Bert. It’s called a cockpit. You’re absolutely sloshed aren’t you?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“I am no such thing, just very interested in cocks.” Draco broke down in a fit of laughter, making the other passengers look over at them, wondering what the fuss was all about.

“You’re drawing attention to us, Bert. Remember how we said that we should keep a low profile?” Harry whispered.

“Pfft, Ernie, you’re no fun!” Draco said while poking Harry in the face with his index finger, probably aiming for his nose but ending up smudging Harry’s glasses. “Ma’am!” Draco shouted, raising his glass in the air and waving it around, “another one of these, please!”

Harry shook his head at the flight attendant who was heading her way and pulled Draco’s arm down. “We haven’t even been in the air for an hour, perhaps you should stick to water from now on.”

Draco slumped down in his chair with a frown. He sipped from his empty glass, trying to get the few lingering drops of alcohol.

“Bert?” Draco said suddenly, far too loud for being on an aeroplane. “Bert!”

“No, I’m Ernie, remember?” Harry said, aiming a very sharp stab of his elbow into Draco’s ribs.

“Why Bert? Why didn’t they name me something else. I mean, Bert? Really?” Draco said, sulking.

“Because your parents thought it was a good name,” Harry said through gritted teeth. He took a breath and then mumbled a very quiet _muffliato_ and turned to Draco. “What are you doing? You’re almost blowing our cover, he could be on this plane you know,” he hissed.

“Bert?” Draco said, like he was trying out how the name sounded if he pronounced it differently. “Why did you choose Bert?”

“You know very well that I have no say in what name the Department of Alias comes up with, just go with it and stop making a fool of yourself.” Harry undid the spell, looking around to see if anyone was keeping an eye on them, but further down the aisle a baby was screaming, so no one seemed to have noticed anything odd. Draco slumped even further down his seat, staring at the back of the chair before him. 

Finally getting some peace and quiet, Harry closed his eyes. Draco had already been a little bit tipsy when he showed up at the airport. Harry hadn’t commented on it, he could recognise a nervous man when he saw one, but they weren’t supposed to drink while on duty. Technically, they weren’t on duty yet, but they had been advised to keep in character until they had reached their destination and were alone - out of anybody else’s earshot. Apparently Draco’s alias was a drunk, ordering drink after drink and talking non stop since they had boarded the plane. 

They were supposed to act like business partners in hotel management, going to Tenerife to explore if they could expand their market. Their real mission was to keep an eye on a wizard who was on parole from Azkaban but had left the country even though he wasn’t allowed to. They were tracking one of his former friends who had suddenly been making several trips to Tenerife and back. It wasn’t a high risk-mission, more like a routine one, but the Department of Alias had gone all out making up background stories for both of them. Harry had suggested that perhaps the names Bert and Ernie were a bit suspicious, but that had earned Harry a stern look from the department head, and a couple of extra pages to read, which took them a week to go through. Though Draco seemed to have tweaked his story a little, judging from the small hiccups Harry could hear from beside him. 

“Are we there yet?” Draco said, poking his finger hard into Harry’s arm.

“No!” Harry said with a sigh. Really, this was proving to be the longest flight in history, and it was all Harry’s fault. Draco had insisted they take a portkey, but when Harry had found out that Draco had never been on a plane before, he’d felt he wanted to be with him the first time he flew. Of course he hadn’t said that to Draco, instead he’d made it into a bet, saying Draco was too scared to fly the Muggle way, and Draco wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. Apparently, just when Harry thought Draco couldn’t be more obnoxious, he was proven wrong. 

“How about now? Are we there yet?” Draco said and leaned into Harry.

“I said no! There’s about three hours left. Go to sleep or something.”

“Oh! We’re allowed to sleep? Why didn’t you say so?” Draco closed his eyes, and fell asleep after a couple of minutes. 

Harry closed his eyes again, thinking he could enjoy the silence, when he felt a head land upon his shoulder and heard a light snore going straight into his ear. He smiled and opened his eyes, knowing very well that Draco would rather be caught dead than snoring. A few strands of hair had fallen over Draco’s face, and Harry carefully tucked them behind his ear. His chest hurt a little from all the suppressed feelings he was harbouring for Draco in there, but they had a solid work relationship going and he really didn’t want to push Draco away by being too forward. But it wouldn’t hurt to just look at him a little while he was asleep.

A while later, Harry felt the plane starting to shake, and the “fasten seatbelt” sign was turned on. Harry gently nudged Draco in the side. “Bert, wake up! Put your seatbelt on.”

Draco startled awake. “Why? What for? What’s happening?” 

“It’s just a bit of turbulence, nothing dangerous. Put your seatbelt on,” Harry said, in what he thought was a soothing voice. Apparently not soothing enough.

“Turbulence? No! No!” Draco stood up, banged his head against the luggage compartment, swore and started to walk down the aisle.

“Sir! Sir! Sit down, please!” a flight attendant said while walking up to Draco to get him to return to his seat.

“No! I demand to talk to your captain to find out what this turbulence nonsense is about. Are we going to crash?”

“Shh! Sir, keep your voice down. We will not crash, it’s just a bit of turbulence. Now, please sit down here with your partner and fasten your seatbelt.” She gently, but firmly, steered Draco back to his seat beside Harry.

“I’m sorry!” Harry said. “It’s his first time flying! I’ll keep him here.”

The flight attendant nodded and let Draco go. Draco stood and panted hard with a scared look on his face. To hell with polite work relations, Harry thought. He reached out his hand to Draco. “Come on love, sit down!”

Draco’s eyes widened, but he took Harry’s hand and sat down. Harry let Draco fasten his seatbelt and then took his hand again, stroking his thumb over Draco’s knuckles.

Draco coughed a little, a light flush spread on his face. “I’m pretty sure Bert and Ernie don’t usually hold hands.”

Harry smiled, placed a kiss in Draco’s hair and said, “I’m pretty sure they do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Does Drarropoly seem fun to you? Come join us here: [GameOfDrarry](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com)
> 
> And if you want to say hello to me, feel free to do it on [Tumblr](https://sassy-sassy3.tumblr.com)
> 
> (And thank you Foo Fighters for handing me a fic title)


End file.
